


Listen To The Rain

by Keithers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big spoon! Keith, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy after angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little spoon! Kuro, M/M, domestic as hell, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Kuro's amber eyes were sharp. They caught each bird that landed at the feeder outside, they watched every drop of rain fall to the window in the unforgiving gusts of wind that pushed and pulled them. Back and forth. His seat on the red cushion was growing cold and soaked, he was cold and soaked, but Kuro couldn't tear his eyes away from it all.





	Listen To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning- description of torture, but it isn't graphic, just emotional. Also, feelings of wanting to die/thinking of death. Both are in the third paragraph, please feel free to skip it, it's condensed to one paragraph for that reason.

It was late. The clock on the wall ticked steadily, a merciless reminder of each second that the front door remained closed. The rain outside beat soothingly against the shutters, and spilled in through the bay window. Some pooled on the windowsill, while most found its way to soak the red cushion that protected the wooden bench just beneath the window. White curtains glowed translucently in the dim outdoor light, the sun had only just set and the sky was still painted with blues and purples and pinks beneath the storm clouds.

Kuro's amber eyes were sharp. They caught each bird that landed at the feeder outside, they watched every drop of rain fall to the window in the unforgiving gusts of wind that pushed and pulled them. Back and forth. His seat on the red cushion was growing cold and soaked, he was cold and soaked, but Kuro couldn't tear his eyes away from it all. 

_ The ghosts of screams rang through his ears. A boom like thunder cracked and he felt the lighting sting his back into a sickening arch. His long, mussy hair fell into his face, locks of sweat soaked white and black blocked out his vision. The screams, he realized, were his own. His mouth was open, his throat was aching, his eyes were wide and wet with tears. He screamed again and his vision blurred, deep grey of the structure surrounding him mixing and blurring with the purple-pink of the druid magic that was striking him. It was loud, bright, his entire body trembled and he was ready, he was ready to let go and just /die/ already. He choked on air, lungs constricting and throat out of sounds to scream, muscles contracted harshly and it burned, it made every one of his cells want to burst, the end was so close he could feet his heart close to bursting through his chest-  _

A small, warm hand caressed the small of Kuro's back, and he jerked around. His arm raised defensively, prosthetic glowed and teeth bared with a growl. He brought his galran arm forward for a strike, but all that was on his face was fear. Absolute terror. 

He metal sounded painful against the bone of Keith's forearm, but the man showed no sign of pain. He used his forearm to push Kuro's arm back gently, and his other hand was brought up to caress the one Kuro used to protect his face.

“Kuro's, it's me, it's me.” Keith's voice was soft, his touch was warm and gentle. Despite the aggressive attack Kuro nearly placed on him, his expression held only worry and care. 

Kuro's hands immediately fell. His shoulders were shaking, tears stung in his eyes. “K-keith..” his voice cracked, and he nearly collapsed forward, trembling in Keith's warm, welcoming arms. 

“Hey.. Hey, I've got you. I'm here.” Keith's chin rose, allowing Kuro to bury his face in the crook of his neck. He liked to hide in Keith's neck and hair, it was safe there. Keith kissed the man's head, hands running beneath his arms to his shoulders. He squeezed them, a gesture of comfort that seemed to reassure the man he was safe. 

“Was it another-” he asked, but was cut off by Kuro's defensive response. 

“Episode? No. I don't have episodes. I'm not a psych case, I'm not sick, I'm not broken and I don't need fixing.” He nearly raised back, but was soothed into a docile state again by Keith's fingers running through his hair. 

“I was going to say nightmare, love. And even if you were having episodes, you wouldn't be crazy or sick, and you certainly wouldn't be broken.” 

Kuro's breath tickled Keith's neck, and the larger man was silent for a long while before he nodded slowly, “Yeah.. yeah a nightmare..” 

“Well, I know exactly how to keep those bad dreams away.” Keith replied, hand smoothing back his lover's hair once more before he drew back completely. 

A kiss to Kuro's cheek seemed to subdue the slight panicking that threatened his expression at the sudden absence of Keith. The ravenette went to their bay window, taking in the sight of their street below moment before he closed the shutters, followed by the window itself, and finally drew the curtains. 

With the rain shut out, the sound was all that was left, soothing and graceful enough that Keith didn't feel the need to put on music. Instead, he took Kuro's hand, and lead him slowly to their kitchen.

There, he turned on their electric kettle, and gave the silent man a firm hug as the water boiled. After it clicked to alert it was done boiling, Keith steeped some tea with it, leaving just enough room for the milk and sugar that Kuro would never admit to others that he loved. 

Mug of tea in one hand, his other took Kuro's, and he pulled the man once more. This time he guided Kuro upstairs, and into their bedroom. The tea was placed on the nightstand while he was occupied with Kuro. 

“Here, change into this, it's comfier” 

A pair of soft sweatpants was placed into Kuro's hand, and then a comfortable t-shirt. Keith really knew him well, these were Kuro's favorite comfort clothes. The shirt was often stolen by Keith, so it always seemed to smell like him when he managed to get it back. 

Kuro gave Keith a weak smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead, this man he loved so much knew him so well, and it made the terror start to melt away. Keith loved him, took the time to know him, memorize things about him, understand him, and love what he found. It was a dream come true. 

Once Kuro was changed, Keith sat him down on their bed, and placed the tea in his hands. While Kuro drank, Keith changed as well. From jeans and a tank top he returned in one of Kuro's shirts and some gym shorts, nearly hidden under the flow of the oversized shirt. 

Keith climbed onto the bed behind Kuro, and gently ran his fingers against his bicep as a warning to Kuro he was there. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the man. After the warning, he slid his arms around Kuro's waist, hugging him close and pressing occasional kisses into the side of his neck and top of his shoulder.

They sat like that for a long while. Far after the tea was drained from Kuro's mug, throat soothed and the sound of the rain like music to their ears. Eventually, Keith began to ease Kuro down into his side, and Kuro got the idea. He settled down in bed, legs tangled with Keith’s as the smaller man spooned him. 

“Keith..” Kuro finally spoke up, eyes shutting for good that night once their comforter had been pulled up to his waist. 

“Keith, thank you, thank you for-” 

“Hey, shut it.” Keith interrupted fondly, curling one arm under Kuro's head like a pillow to play with his hair, the other wrapping around him to rub soothing circles into his chest 

“You know you don't have to thank me for anything. Everything I do for you, I do gladly. I love you, Kuron.” 

“I love you too, Keith” The man smiled, a real genuine smile, and let himself relax completely understand his husband's touch. He couldn't deny Keith knew what he was doing. Sweet but not too sappy words, to make him melt but not to fluster him into a gay panic. Hot tea, playing with his hair, rubbing his chest, and spooning him, it was all the things he loved. It felt so good to be cared for. 

“Mm, let's get some sleep” Keith pressed his nose into the crook of Kuro's jaw, nosing at the stubble Kuro left there purely for Keith's enjoyment, “I've got you, okay? I promise, I'm right here. Let's rest, and you wake me up if you need anything at all.” 

Kuro looked down at Keith hand on his chest, and took it into his own. Their wedding bands shone beautifully together, and he felt just as at peace and happy as he had that night. Joyus, happy. 

Kuro knew now he could rest. He was safe, Keith had him. Keith would protect him. Keith would keep the terrors away. Listening to the rain, like a lullaby, he felt at home.


End file.
